


来自他最爱的小惊喜

by Soramizu



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, TimDick - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 提姆和迪克有了一个难得的休息日，于是他们决定玩他们最喜欢的





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 提姆和迪克已交往  
> 作者是个只会开车的，小畜生

迪克从来都得订三个闹钟，一个叫他起床，两个叫提姆起床，如果他前一天有早睡的话。  
“聪明鬼，你又一晚没睡？”下了班的格雷森警官进门的时候看着顶着两个黑眼圈像个幽灵一样试图继续灌咖啡的提姆，露出一个这是日常的表情。“你去睡觉，快去睡。”  
“迪克。”提姆看他下班回来了，把杯子放下，没精打采地飘过去，挂在他身上。“你回来了。”  
“我回来了，你赶紧睡觉去，我去做晚饭。”  
“好。”  
提姆挂在迪克身上睡着了，迪克不得不把他搬回床上，盖上被子。提姆总是这样，工作起来就忘了吃饭睡觉，有时候他会担心哪天他出差回来会看到红罗宾的干尸死在冰箱前面。  
好吧，幸好明天休假，他也可以好好休息一下。  
叫提姆起来吃饭简直是最困难的事情，他简直是用拖的才把睡得迷迷糊糊的提姆从被窝里掏出来，拖到桌子旁边，把叉子塞进他手里，就差喂他吃饭了。而提姆困到睁不开眼，吃到一半就睡着了，迪克花了好大功夫才把他再度叫醒，吃完晚饭才又把他塞回被窝。  
和提姆同居后迪克开始料理起家务事，用他的话说就是一个人随随便便就过了，两个人可以不一样。他收拾好盘子，出门夜巡，后半夜回来，冲了个澡就钻进被窝。提姆在被子里睡得很熟，身体捂得热乎乎的，迪克很满意的抱着他，关了闹钟倒头就睡。  
“晚安，提姆。”  
他迷迷糊糊说了句，睡了过去。

提姆是第二天中午才醒的，醒来之后第一件事就是回头看看还睡着的迪克，亲了亲他，跳下床去洗澡。  
“……提米？”过了一会儿迪克醒了，揉着眼睛找提姆，在洗手间和提姆一边讨论案情一边刷牙洗脸刮胡子，然后拿出昨晚做好的食物放进微波炉热了一下，填饱肚子。  
一个迪克和提姆的日常。他们的每一天都是这么过的。  
“你今天要去泰坦塔吗？”  
“不用，今天不是我的班。”提姆咽下有些软的炸土豆，又叉起一块鸡肉塞进嘴里，“我也没打算回洞里，今天难得的，我很闲。我记得你也休班？”  
“嗯哼？提米你一定在想什么。”迪克扬起一边眉毛  
“我在想啊……”提姆慢慢咀嚼着，眯着眼看迪克，“你正好有时间，我们是不是可以玩点好久没玩的了？”  
“是不是没意外的话你打算玩一整天？”  
“我还真打算玩一整天呢。”

 

提姆在迪克的公寓里有个箱子，里面装着特制的麻绳，低温蜡烛，还有各种情趣玩具。迪克在床上是一个很温和顺从的情人，这是他以前从没想到的，他一开始甚至做好了他来适应迪克在床上的作风。然而等他们真的在一起了，迪克主动爬上他的床的时候，他发现一切都是按照他的喜好去走，而迪克乐在其中。  
“你乐于满足别人，嗯？”他们第一次做爱后提姆躺在床上问到，迪克完全没有要回自己房间的意思，“你没有喜欢的方式吗？”  
“有啊。”迪克懒洋洋地说，一条腿搭在提姆肚子上，“只不过不好说你喜不喜欢。”  
“是什么？”提姆有些好奇。  
然而现在他已经熟门熟路，和迪克交往后他觉得自己被他打开了不少新的开关，他也开始喜欢上这样——迪克喜欢的，他总是这么神奇。  
“这样会紧吗？”提姆调整着绳扣的松紧。  
“有点松，可以再紧一点。”  
“我可不想你肢体缺血。”  
“不会，再紧一点正好。”  
怎么说呢，他从六岁起就是迪克的粉丝了，然而直到迪克和他上了六次床后迪克才愿意告诉他，他喜欢那种性爱上的虐待。  
“很奇怪？”告诉提姆后迪克有些紧张。  
“很奇怪。”提姆点头，“但是我不讨厌，这像是惊喜。”  
第一次他们只是进行了最简单的束缚和尝试。提姆喜欢迪克很久了，久到他都想不起来什么时候开始他对他的童年偶像有了爱慕，而这似乎是人类的通病。因此当迪克被蒙着眼睛塞着口球，绳子捆住他的四肢只能任他随意搬弄时，他觉得迪克的一切都是他的，他爱死了这个感觉。  
现在提姆的技巧已经十分熟练。他把迪克的一条大腿捆住，脚踝吊在背后，另一条大腿没有任何束缚；双手反剪到身后，力度恰好，不会让他觉得肩膀酸痛，固定住肘关节，手指也束缚住；胸前用两道麻绳在双乳上下挤压出发红的乳尖；胯下用麻绳绕过腹股沟，在囊袋后面绕了一圈，不会太用力却恰好束缚住那里，因为捆绑而勃起的阴茎在麻绳的凸显下更加明显。所有的捆绑都结束后，提姆将绳子绕到手腕处打一个绳结，十分漂亮。  
“你选一个颜色。”他拿着几个不同颜色的口球给迪克看，舔了舔他的耳廓，“你现在真好看。”  
“我要红色的。”迪克歪了歪头，“你还要再装点什么？”  
“我没把你绑的太多你发现了？”他们耳鬓厮磨地说着悄悄话，“我要告诉你我得出门一趟，所以你要等我回来。”  
他拿起一条绑带——带阳具固定袋的那种——，给迪克穿上，将前段的阴茎环套在他的阴茎上，在箱子里找出一大堆电动按摩棒和假阴茎摆在迪克面前。  
“再选一个？”他这次咬了咬迪克的耳朵，双手在后面挤出润滑剂，开始按摩迪克的会阴和后穴。“你想要什么样的？”  
迪克本来就因为捆绑的过程勃起了，提姆的按摩让他轻轻呻吟了一声，硬的更厉害了：“红色的……”他的声音开始颤抖，“转珠那个……”  
“这个吗？这个会上下伸缩，还会左右旋转哦。”提姆捡起红色的那个按摩棒，打开开关，按摩棒开始震动旋转抽插，嗡嗡声响起来，迪克点点头，他的脸都红了。“你可不好满足了，是不是？”  
“嗯啊~提米……”提姆的两根手指钻进后穴，搅动扩张着，迪克发出一声粘腻愉快的喘息，唯一能动的那条腿伸得直直的，撅起嘴巴，“提米……”  
“我在。”他想要亲亲了——迪克很喜欢接吻，如果有一天他会因为亲吻和舔耳朵而高潮提姆一点都不意外。“我在呢。”他吻上迪克，迪克热情温柔地回应着他，因为他的手指扩张而呜呜叫着。提姆吮吸着迪克的舌头，迪克顺从地随他摆弄。  
“不过我的确要出趟门，很重要的事情，我很快就回来。”他说着，把手指增加到三根，呼故意戳了戳迪克的前列腺，他尖叫了一声。“乖乖等我回来，你可以先和他们玩一玩。”  
他把手指抽出来，将那个红色转珠按摩棒塞进迪克的后穴，迪克发出一声绵长色情的呻吟，这让提姆感觉愉悦。“我有点怕你玩不够所以决定给你再加几个。”他亲亲迪克的额头，在他的囊袋、龟头下方、两个乳头上都用纸胶带粘了跳蛋上去，然后将一根绳索挂上天花板的挂钩，绕过迪克手腕后的绳结，把他吊了起来，只有自由的那条腿能颤颤巍巍地踩在地上。  
“最后说一下安全词？”提姆又吻了吻他，迪克满脸通红，时不时发出轻微的呻吟，整个准备过程已经让他硬到不行，然而阴茎环套在他的阴茎根部，让他又难受又有快感。  
“……德雷克。”  
“我出门了，亲爱的。”提姆像往常要出门那样亲了亲迪克的眼睛，把红色的口球塞到他的嘴里扣好，蒙上眼罩，打开按摩棒的开关——迪克发出来短促的呻吟——，然后换了衣服，出了门。  
“乖乖在家等我哟。”  
迪克觉得提姆今天一定会带着阴谋回来。


	2. Chapter 2

他们不是第一次玩放置了，不过次数不多，毕竟他们两个一个有班要上还要夜巡，一个除了上学还要去泰坦塔值班。可能等提姆大学毕业后会好一点？不过那还要再过两年，毕竟他们的睡眠从来就没足过，比起优先做爱他们还是会选择优先睡觉。  
不过也有像今天这样难得空闲的时候，两个人都没有事情，他们有大把的时间可以浪费。  
迪克能听到后穴里的那根按摩棒振动的声音，跳蛋振动的声音，公寓窗外有汽车经过，邻居开门出去倒垃圾又回来——然而他什么都看不到，提姆走前拉开了窗帘，对面楼上会不会有人偷窥他的房间？迪克对于自己的身材和样貌还是挺有信心的，他到不觉得别人看了会觉得不好看，他担心的是会不会有哪个变态会看到他后对着他撸管，毕竟正常人都会把目光挪开并抱怨这家伙怎么不拉窗帘。  
他不知道等了多久，大腿上似乎被阳光照射着，已经有些发暖。按摩棒在他的后穴里勤奋地抽插旋转着，他的后穴操得艳红、柔软，令他下意识撅起了屁股。他的阴茎因为彻底勃起而卡在阴茎环里，马眼滴滴答答流出前液，被抑制的快感令他全身出了一层薄汗，并且汗水好像越来越多，最终顺着他的身体慢慢流了下来。  
分散注意力已经无法让迪克在继续忽视身体上的快感，按摩棒蹂躏着他的后穴，振动和抽插让他觉得爽快，跳蛋给了他更多快感，然而最让他兴奋的还是被捆绑吊在没拉窗帘的房间里，没有人看他，没有人碰他，只是这样就足以让他兴奋，更何况提姆还给他留了那些会振动的“玩具”。  
“啪嗞……”  
什么声音响了，迪克警觉了起来。  
“嗞……迪克，听见了吗？”是提姆的声音，他在临走前把一个小型通讯器粘在了迪克头顶的绳索上，现在他用手机打开了这个通讯器。“你有好好听话等我吗？”  
“唔呼……”他嘴巴里塞着口球说不了话，只能发出模棱两可的声音。听见提姆的声音让他更加兴奋了，踩在地上的那条腿轻轻颤抖，他实在是想夹紧双腿磨蹭自己的阴茎，然而他做不到。口水顺着口球上的小孔滴滴答答落在地板上，阴茎流出的前液也滴滴答答落在地板上，汗水顺着他的皮肤滴落，后穴里搅动的按摩棒将润滑液和肠液搅得一塌糊涂，有些滴落在地板上，有些顺着他那条笔直好看的腿流下来，一直到他的膝窝，留下一道色情的痕迹。  
他现在整个人都湿漉漉的，乱七八糟的湿漉漉的。  
“啊哈……迪克你现在一定很想射对不对？”听了他不算回答的回答，提姆的声音变得轻快起来。“只要我碰一碰，你就能射了，对不对？”  
“嗯唔——嗯——”  
“可是我现在回不去呢，我还要办很重要的事。”提姆说，“你要听听我今天要做什么吗？”  
“嘿提姆，你终于来了！”这是巴特的声音，提姆说的重要事情就是去见巴特？“谢谢你啦，你真该看看康纳的表情，昨天加菲尔德把储存器吃下去的时候他简直要把他也吃了！”  
“我搞了一整天才找回他吃下去的内容。”提姆坐了下来，把手机开启免提放到旁边，递给巴特一个新的储存器。“你要和我一起喝个咖啡吗？”  
“我可以点甜点吗！”巴特欢呼，不等提姆同意他就冲进咖啡厅，过了一会儿端出两杯咖啡，还有一大堆的蛋糕，埋头吃了起来。  
“唔呼……唔……”迪克听着提姆和巴特聊天，咖啡杯和茶盘碰撞的声音，巴特吃蛋糕的声音——他能听到提姆喝咖啡的声音，方糖和奶精丢进去，搅拌融化，喝进嘴里再咽下。迪克的身体颤抖得越来越厉害，那条腿已经快撑不住他，有几次他险些彻底被吊起来，这让他的喘息声变大了，如果不是提姆没有挂断通讯他简直要呻吟起来。  
“你还要再来点吗？”提姆说，巴特的蛋糕好像吃完了，“你可以再来一点。”  
“真的吗！爱你提米！”巴特欢呼了一声冲进去又开始点蛋糕，趁着店员准备的功夫提姆用手指敲了敲桌子：“你也可以放松一点，迪克，你不想吗？”  
——如果要用动物形容的话，提姆绝对不是乖巧可爱的小红鸟。  
巴特回来了，坐下来开始吃蛋糕，提姆继续喝他的咖啡，旁边有约会的情侣在调笑——这些外来的声音让迪克有一种他被窥视的感觉，仿佛他不是在室内，而是在室外，在提姆旁边。  
——他为什么不来摸一摸，快来摸一摸我。  
迪克扭动起身体，粘在乳尖上的跳蛋给予不了太多的刺激，他想要那种真正的、用力的碰触，只需要抚摸就行——只需要提姆抚摸他，他就能爽到射精。  
他的腿再也支撑不住，一个踉跄，向后弯曲起来，后穴的按摩棒也随着他的动作夹紧，猛的更深了些，迪克发出一声短促的呻吟，彻底挂在了绳索上。  
“提姆？我好像听见有什么声音？”巴特抬起了头。  
“你背后的情侣在接吻。”  
他回头看了眼。  
“哦，还真是。”  
耸了耸肩，天真无邪的巴特继续享用他的蛋糕。提姆当然听到了手机里传出的那一声短促的声音，这让他很是开心。  
迪克可不怎么开心，或者说这无法用开不开心来界定。身体彻底吊在绳索上时，全身的绳结都不同程度地收紧了些，这让他的全身战栗，阴茎流出更多的前液。绳索收紧的感受让他的快感逼近射精的顶点，唯一没有快感的反而成了他自由的那条腿，他现在无比希望那条腿也被束缚住，被捆绑住，被挂在绳索上，那样的话刚刚勒紧的时候他一定就射精了——  
“爽吗，迪克？”巴特似乎打算吃光咖啡厅所有的蛋糕，而提姆许可了。“可是你在我回去之前就射了该怎么办呢？”  
提姆按下手机上的遥控按钮，迪克后穴里的按摩棒停了，他不可置信地睁大了眼睛——哦不，他马上就可以射了，他马上——他的后穴现在塞了一个不会动的按摩棒，他想要他动起来，立刻，马上——  
“呼唔——唔唔——”  
“好，我知道你在撒娇，等我回去就给你打开好不好？”提姆笑了声，“如果我回去的时候你射了，我就奖励你好不好？”  
巴特再一次端着蛋糕回来了，歪着头难过的说店员不会再卖给他第四回了。  
巴特和提姆还在咖啡厅消磨时光，迪克被吊在卧室天花板的绳索上，他不知道究竟过了多久，不知道提姆什么时候回来，他现在只关心那个按摩棒，在他后穴里一动不动。迪克缩紧后穴，肠壁蠕动起来，想让它动一动，但毫无用处，焦躁的情绪令他早已被操开的后穴更加空虚，渴望被填满，被提姆操进来——  
这么想着，他饥渴的快感又加重了几分。他渴望提姆亲吻他，渴望提姆抚摸他，渴望提姆的阴茎，渴望给他口交，渴望提姆在他背后狠狠操着毫无还手之力的他——他需要提姆，哪怕是他的呼吸，他的发梢扫过皮肤的触感，什么都好，只要提姆给他任何一点点，他就能射精，他想要高潮——  
“你还要再来一点吗？”提姆说，“时间还有很多。”  
——提姆才不是什么可爱天真的鸟宝宝。  
迪克抑制不住自己的喘息，他的身体在颤抖，只是因为捆绑放置和他后穴里已经不动的那个按摩棒。他的身体吊在那里，这已经是极大的快感了，他想有个什么东西操他，满足他，不然会出很大的事，提姆他知道——  
“你今天有空？”巴特问。  
“一整天的空呢。”  
——……他根本就是个黑心小棉袄！  
迪克用力咬着口球，唾液流出了太多，混合着他的汗水，前液，滴滴答答流了一地，全身湿漉漉的，像是从水里捞起来的一样。  
只是被吊着，不被满足的快感就会无限累积。  
而提姆似乎并不着急，依然在和巴特聊着天，迪克已经快听不清他们在说什么了，他的脑子要被饥渴的欲望融化了——提姆，提姆，他现在只想要提姆，提姆的嘴唇，提姆的手指，提姆的阴茎——他要提姆的一切，要他操自己。可是提姆就在那里，就是不理他。  
“唔嗯……”迪克下意识的呻吟起来，他现在甚至希望自己能一翻白眼晕厥过去，然而这并不可能。“嗯……唔唔……”  
——提姆，提姆的阴茎，提姆在操他，用力填满他的身体，他饥渴的要把提姆榨干——  
已经出现幻觉的迪克呜咽呻吟起来，他全身上下都在颤抖，身体敏感到幻觉都好似成真的，但却依然无法射精。  
“呼唔……咕——”他无法再判断自己在做什么，巴特会不会听见，他顺应着自己累积而不被满足的快感呻吟起来。乳尖因为绳索勒紧的关系，上下两道绳索将他的胸前挤得像是乳房一样，乳头在跳蛋的振动下充血挺立，连着乳晕一起变得艳红。  
不知道过了多久，他真的不知道，不过最后提姆还是和巴特告别了。他上了车，扎好安全带，免提早已关掉，并没有人听到他在那头的呻吟声。  
“迪克。”提姆对通讯器那头说，“你还醒着吗？迪克？”  
“咕……”迪克反应了很久，这是提姆的声音，不是脑子里的幻觉。  
“我马上就回去了，等我开车回家。”  
“咕唔……”其实他并听不清也无法理解提姆说的是什么了，他只有满脑子的性幻想，眼前以假乱真的感觉，还有他全身累积到不可计数的可怕快感。提姆放置过他，不止一次，然而这一次似乎格外漫长，还和他通着话，这一切都令他无法忍受。他甚至愿意立刻摘下口球在提姆身下大叫着愿意做他淫荡的母狗被他操一辈子，然而这依然是迪克的幻觉，他无法射精、无法高潮的幻觉——

“迪克？”  
提姆终于回来的时候，迪克已经吊在那里不动了。地板上层层叠叠了大量干透或者没干透的液体，汗水、前液、唾液，还有白浊的精斑。  
“我回来了，迪克。”他把迪克从天花板上放下，拿下口球、跳蛋和按摩棒，把他抱在怀里坐到床上。“感觉怎么样？”  
“……提米……”  
“你高潮了，迪克。”提姆吻了吻他有些闭不上的嘴巴，轻揉着他的下颌关节，“乖孩子，怎么奖励你呢？”  
“……我不记得……”迪克摇摇头，提姆把一根手指送到他嘴边，他贪婪的用舌头将手指舔进了嘴里。“……我射了吗？”  
“你不记得吗？”提姆轻轻逗弄着他的舌尖，心情很是愉悦，“那更好了，你可真棒，迪克。”  
提姆温柔地将迪克放到床上，抬起那条没被束缚住的腿架在肩上，拿下阴茎环，脱下阳具束缚带，伸手拿过润滑液，又挤了很多抹在他的后穴上。  
“现在你该改口了，灰狗狗。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章内容有犬奴成分，不适应的话不要进

提姆的动作很温柔，他亲了亲迪克的额头，眼睛，鼻尖，脸颊，迪克温顺地磨蹭着他，恢复神智的眼睛里满是甜蜜的爱意。  
“我给你松绑好不好？”提姆吻了吻他的嘴角。  
“好的主人。”  
得到回复后提姆解开绳结，动作轻柔地给他松绑，解开后丢开绳索给他按摩关节，然后拿了水过来，给迪克一点点喂水，期间他温柔的按摩着迪克的囊袋和会阴，很快他又硬了起来。等他休息好了，提姆拿出他的漆皮宠物装给迪克穿上，全身都被包裹起来，只剩下屁股、脊背和双乳露在外面。  
“好了，然后给你戴上你可爱的项圈——”他拿出一个狗项圈和一条牵引带给迪克戴上，项圈上还写着“迪克”。迪克开心的伸出舌头，仿佛他就是一直可爱的灰色狗狗。“还有你的尾巴。”他拿起一条灰色的狗尾巴。“今天我觉得你会喜欢这个样子的尾巴。”他晃了晃手里的尾巴，上面是一串拉珠，看得迪克咽了咽口水。  
“那么喜欢？”提姆将拉珠慢慢塞进迪克的后穴，“比上次的那个还喜欢？”  
“呜呜……”迪克试图不让自己发出愉悦的呻吟声，摇了摇头。“都……喜欢……”  
“嘿，真是贪吃。”  
尾巴彻底进去了，现在迪克有了毛茸茸的灰色尾巴。  
“迪克，你想让我做什么？”提姆在迪克的耳朵上咬了一口，磨蹭着他的脸颊，“你今天有奖励，乖狗狗。”  
“……请主人摸摸我……”他还有点害羞，不过不要紧，这样很可爱。“摸摸我……全身都要……”  
提姆一只手抚摸着他的后背，一只手伸到他的胸前揉捏他被挤出的乳尖，迪克发出一声甜腻的尖叫。  
“嗯哼——好舒服，主人。”  
“你的乳头都发红了。”提姆亲了亲他的耳后，手上又用力捏了一下，“这样舒服吗？”  
“呜咿——”迪克的身体扭动起来。“舒、舒服，主人请多捏几下——呜嗯——”  
“这样？”提姆用拇指和食指的关节揪着他的乳尖，迪克发出舒服的呻吟声，试图靠扭动身体摩擦来获得更多快感。  
性爱时的痛苦总是会让他感觉兴奋，迪克此时已经充血硬的发疼的阴茎说明了一切。这具身体被提姆开发出了很多新的区域，提姆统治着他的身体，他的快感，他所有对于性的幻想。  
提姆当然也知道，他知道迪克今天一直期待着这个，尽管他也爱其他的折磨——比如放置或者鞭打，但是他更爱这个。  
“你看看你，我觉得我该让你再吊会儿，你那时候最好看。”提姆亲着迪克的耳朵，“你真可爱，准备好了吗？”  
“呜……”迪克用力点了点头。“汪！”  
这是他同意的信号。  
提姆拿出一双高筒靴，高级定制的黑色的漆皮面，军靴款式。他脱掉衣服挂起来，穿上那双靴子——全身只穿了那双靴子。提姆的皮肤很白，穿上之后更显得他的腿很长很漂亮。  
“我爱你，迪克，记住这一点。”他抬起迪克的下巴和他接吻，然后把骨头形状的口枷给他戴上，骨头不会太大，他还能勉强闭上嘴唇。又找出皮制头罩给他戴上，只露出鼻子以下的部分，拿出黑色的麻绳把他的膝关节捆好，让他只能像狗一样跪在地上爬行。  
“好了，漂亮狗狗。”提姆玩弄了几下迪克头罩上垂下来的狗耳朵，抱着他放到地板上，让他在地上趴好。“我知道你今天一直期待着这个，你今天表现很好。”  
“呜嗯——”迪克发出动物一样的叫声，他现在也只能发出这种声音。提姆用皮靴前端碰了碰他裸露的乳尖，迪克把身子趴得更低，提姆用脚尖踩到了他的乳头，他发出一声舒爽的鸣叫。  
“你看你，用踩的就爽成这样。”提姆的手摸到他的屁股上，迪克现在什么都看不见，少了视觉的感受更加明显，他的阴茎在这身紧身的皮衣下涨得发疼，但他不能动，因为提姆不允许。  
“你这次会又射在衣服里吗？”提姆看他扭动着身体，知道他的下身涨得难受，他用散鞭挑起迪克的下巴，拍了拍他的脸颊。“会不会在我鞭打你的时候就射了？”  
“呜呜——”迪克拼命摇头，提姆点点头，甩起手上的散鞭抽打在迪克裸露的臀部上，小麦色的皮肤上出现了红色的鞭痕，他发出一声尖叫，屁股翘得更高了。  
“我要奖励你多少，乖狗狗？”提姆又抽了一下，这次散鞭落在另一半臀瓣上，他又尖叫了一声，“十鞭？还是二十鞭？”  
迪克像一只伸懒腰的猫一样，手臂伸长，身体尽量趴在地上，屁股抬高，还朝提姆晃晃，这意味着他在期待着下一次和再下一次的鞭打。  
“二十鞭吧。”提姆说，又向他的臀部抽下一鞭，“你今天特别棒，我决定从现在开始奖励你二十鞭。”  
“呜噜噜——”  
“感谢的话等我抽完你二十鞭再说。”提姆的鞭子再次落下，“一。”  
“呜呜——”  
“二。”  
“呜嗯——”  
“三。”  
这次鞭子落在了他裸露的脊背上，迪克拉长了身体，试图让鞭打的面积达到最大。  
“四。”  
“呼唔——”  
提姆一边鞭打他，一边看他在地板上扭动着身体，试图让更多裸露在外的皮肤被鞭打到，散鞭的鞭痕在迪克身上留下一道道红色的痕迹。  
到第十二鞭的时候，提姆用脚尖挑起他的身体，一脚踩上他的肩膀，让他仰面躺在地上，鞭子落在他被挤出的双乳上，原本就变成了红色的乳尖变得更加艳红。迪克发出一声高亢的叫声，身体扭动得更加厉害。提姆均匀的鞭打了他的双乳每边四下，最后用散鞭在迪克的胯下搔起痒来。  
“迪克，告诉我你射了吗？”提姆说，“你有没有又射在衣服里？那样的话可就要受罚了。”  
“呜嗯嗯——呼呼——”迪克拼命摇头，嘴巴上的骨头型口枷让他无法说话只能出声，提姆抬起一只脚踩上迪克的胯下，他的身体突然就像几乎弹起来一样挣扎起来。  
“哇哦，迪克，你反应可真大。”鞭子落在他的左乳上，提姆依然踩着他的胯下。“坏狗狗，该惩罚你才对。”  
“呼嗯——呜呜——”  
提姆在迪克的双乳上各抽了两鞭，靴底依然踩在迪克的下体上，还轻轻碾动了几下，迪克的反应更大了，但他这次克制住了自己没有乱动，只是颤抖着呜呜直叫。  
“真乖。”提姆满意的抬起靴子，但他发现迪克胯下隆起的没那么厉害了。“哦，迪克，你还是射了是吗？你还是射在衣服里了？”  
“……”  
“回答我，迪克。”提姆取下他的口枷，大量唾液流了下来，迪克费力地点了点头：“是的主人……”  
“你应该知道你不应该射在衣服里。”  
“是的主人，对不起……呜嗯！”  
“仅仅是鞭打和踩踏就射了吗？”提姆再一次踩上他的胯下，迪克看不到周围，但他能想象到提姆只穿着那双靴子是什么样，那双腿有多漂亮。他柔和的表情和性格搭配他说的那些话——一想到这些，他就能硬的发疼。  
“你知道应该怎么做，迪克。”他的皮肤泛红，提姆知道他现在十分兴奋，之前的放置令他无比敏感，仅仅是踩踏的刺激和疼痛就能让他射精，他知道差不多应该满足迪克心里最想要的那部分了。“趴下。”  
迪克翻过身趴了下来，就像提图斯趴在达米安脚边那样。提姆在床上坐了下来，双腿正好在他面前。  
“说你应该说的，迪克。”  
迪克摸索着摸到了提姆的靴子，凑过去亲吻了他的鞋尖。  
“主人……我是您最忠实的母狗。”他颤抖着说。  
提姆看着紧身衣下迪克的阴茎再度勃起，他晃着屁股后面的狗尾巴，伸出舌头学着狗喘气，舔弄着他伸过去的手掌，他知道迪克已经发出来今天最后一个信号。  
“过来，迪克。”  
迪克顺应他的命令爬上他的膝盖，提姆引导他趴到床上，他蜷缩着四肢的样子就像撒娇的狗一样，还扭动着身体，迫切希望提姆碰触他。  
“告诉我，你是谁？”提姆抚摸着他的脊背，鞭痕所在的地方碰触起来更加敏感刺激，迪克不住地呜咽了几声。“你想做什么？”  
“……我是迪克·格雷森……”他颤抖着说，“我是主人的专属母狗……哈嗯！”  
“继续说。”提姆拍了下迪克的屁股，“我知道你喜欢这样。”  
“嗯……我想……”迪克扭动着屁股想再被提姆打几下，提姆果然又打了几下让他如愿以偿。“我想和主人交配……嗯哼！”  
“继续。”  
“啊啊……主人……”迪克的身体在颤抖，裸露的皮肤已经变成了粉红色。“我想和主人交配，给主人生下狗崽……啊啊啊！”  
“乖狗狗。”提姆猛的拔出他的狗尾巴，拉珠被拉出的强烈刺激让他再一次射了出来。“哎呀，迪克，你又射在衣服里了，我刚夸过你，你这让我怎么再奖励你。”  
迪克还沉浸在射精的快感里，听到提姆的话他拼命挤出一分神智，用双手扒开自己的臀瓣，露出湿淋淋的、艳红色的肉穴，讨好得送到提姆面前。  
“请主人享用……”他已经到了最后的极限，他马上就要神志不清了。“请主人让我怀孕——咿啊——”  
“做得好，乖狗狗。”提姆猛得操了进来，迪克发出一声绵长满足的叫声。“准备好你的子宫了吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章内容有犬奴成分，不适应的话不要进

提姆第一次和迪克进行这种宠物和奴隶的游戏也是在迪克的公寓，那天他大概有三十六个小时没睡，冲进门后扑进床里睡了一整天，直到第二天早上的时候被钻进被子的迪克口醒。  
“嘿，你一大早就这么饿？”  
迪克从被子里钻出来，脖子上戴着项圈，屁股后面插着尾巴，他把牵狗绳塞进提姆手里，笑着“汪汪”叫了两声。  
“提米你有没有考虑养只宠物狗？”迪克舔着他的阴茎说，“或者一个奴隶？”  
“你会兴奋？”提姆看着他卖力地舔着，一双蓝眼睛时不时看向他，想要被表扬。“被我控制一切？”  
“想想都硬。”  
他们就这么开始了这一种——唔，迪克最喜欢的模式。而提姆也很快发现，他绝对乐在其中。  
“呜呜……主人……”迪克因为提姆突然的进入呻吟出声，然而很快他就感受到了被塞满的快感。“哈啊……好满……主人好大哦，塞的好满……”  
提姆的额头开始冒出汗珠，这之前的鞭打和踩踏也是在挑战他的忍耐力。在所有的虐待中迪克偏爱捆绑和奴役，这在床上绝对是最惹火的行为。他不知道迪克是什么时候发现自己这种癖好的，不过这很适合他，尤其是他有着大概是整个哥谭最性感的身体，而且长得还漂亮。  
——或者说，他得承认，在捆绑住迪克出门的时候他就已经开始勃起了。之后在咖啡厅听着迪克那边的动静也在撩拨他的神经，等他回来还要耐心给他松绑，喂水，按摩和安慰他，然后把他打扮好——迪克看不见，而他穿上靴子的时候，那根他最喜欢的阴茎已经完全勃起了。  
而进入迪克炽热柔软的身体里只会让这种刺激达到极致。  
“真舒服啊……迪克……”提姆用力戳弄了几下，发出一声舒服的喘息。迪克叫了几声，乖乖趴在那里扭动着身体呜呜低吟着，高高翘起屁股，像春天时发情等待交配的母狗一样。“看来按摩棒和尾巴已经彻底把你操开了，我怎么说的来着？”他又开始啦，故意找借口惩罚迪克，一边操他一边用力拍打他的屁股。“你怎么能被别的东西操开呢？我想要你夹紧的处女屁股，不是这样的荡妇。”  
“呜啊啊——对不起、呜呃——”用力的拍打掴红了迪克的皮肤，但是下流淫荡的对待能让他在这场性爱中彻底丢掉羞耻心和道德心，完全的享受被当成母狗或是奴隶的快感。“对不起主人！啊啊——不敢了，再也不敢了——”  
掌掴的疼痛和快感几乎要让他射精，但提姆在他接近顶点的时候停了下来，迪克发出一声嘤咛——大概有些不满？提姆猜的。  
“你又想射了。”提姆的手在他的屁股上揉了揉，摸到一处拉链拉开，把整个屁股都暴露出来。迪克的阴茎在失去束缚后弹了出来，提姆一把抓住它，挤压套弄着，手指压紧他的马眼禁止他射精。“我觉得为了让你爽上天我们需要一些小道具来让你听话。”  
提姆拿来几个小东西——两个乳夹，带铃铛的，他揉了几把被捏红的乳尖，让他跪起来，把夹子夹在迪克的乳头上；还有一个尿道塞，有着起伏的那种，一节一节的。提姆在上面抹了些润滑剂，用指尖揉了揉他的马眼，慢慢将塞子插进去。  
“啊啊！主人！不要！”迪克的身体触电一样挣扎起来，“不要！求你了主人！不要！”  
“你今天在衣服里射了三次，还要讨价还价？”提姆按住他，继续将塞子往里塞，“你要再乱动，疼的就是你。”  
“呜呜……不要……求你了，这样我会死的……”  
“不会的，你会适应的。”提姆亲了亲他的耳后，慢慢把塞子插到了底，只留一个当做把手的圆环在外面。“你会爱上它的。”  
“哈啊——哈啊——”迪克觉得十分难受，他刚刚差点就可以射了，但是提姆现在掌控了他的高潮，不让他射精，这简直让他发疯。“好难受——呜呃——”  
“说实话，迪克，喜欢被我限制高潮的感觉吗？”提姆扭动几下塞子，迪克的叫声又大了起来，流着口水不住点头：“喜欢，喜欢主人——啊！啊啊！主人限制我——呜呜——”  
他要疯了，痛苦全部变成快感，性爱的快感，他的脑子彻底融化了，全部交给主人去做，他已经什么都不能想了。  
“乖狗狗。”提姆放开了他的阴茎，双手摸上他的腰身和屁股——还是这个手感好，简直爱不释手——，用力操起迪克的后穴。“哦……该奖励你了，操你的淫荡屁股——”  
“啊啊！主人！主人啊啊——操我！好棒啊！操我！好舒服！啊啊好棒！呜——”提姆用力的冲撞终于满足了迪克今天最渴望的需求，他主动把双腿缠上提姆的腰，屁股抬得更高，甚至摇了起来求操。  
“喜欢吗，迪克？我的小母狗……哦……！”迪克体内太过舒服，这种淫荡的表演让提姆差点把持不住，“说说你有多喜欢被我干。”  
“喜欢！喜欢主人！喜欢主人干我！主人的鸡巴干的我好舒服——呜啊——”迪克一只手攥住床单，指节发白，手几乎要把床单攥破了。另一只手紧紧抓着枕头，好给自己一种不会被提姆操翻过去的安全感，不然他总有种下一秒就要从床上掉下去的错觉。“我爱主人！主人操我！干我！用力操我——”  
“你是不是我的专属母狗？”  
“是的主人！我是主人的专属母狗！我的屁股只给主人操！”  
“趴下，贱货，主人要把你操到怀孕！”  
迪克乖乖趴下，提姆的阴茎在他体内进出的感觉太过明显，捅得又重又深，他丝毫不怀疑自己会被提姆干到怀孕。  
“主人！啊啊主人！”提姆太棒了，提姆要把他干坏了，他期待着被提姆干坏，“干坏我！求求你主人！求求你干坏我！呜啊——啊啊！啊啊——”  
突然他的头罩被拿下来，他哭得眼泪口水到处都是，爽得脚趾和身体都在抽搐。提姆掴着他的屁股，用散鞭抽打着他的后背，操着他的屁股，马眼里塞着塞子，乳头上的夹子上挂着铃铛发出阵阵铃声。“迪克，哦操……你可真是一条好母狗，你只能是我的母狗，我的奴隶，听见了吗？”提姆的喘息开始变重，他不知道他还能坚持多久，说实话如果不考虑迪克他可能已经射了两三回了。“你看看你，看看你自己。告诉我，你是什么，想要什么？”  
“哈啊，哈啊，我是主人的专属母狗——呜呃——永远都是主人唯一的奴隶和母狗！呜啊！呜呜！我想被主人，啊啊——被主人干，哈啊啊——干到怀孕！啊啊！请让我怀孕！啊，啊啊！呀啊啊啊——”  
“满足你！”提姆扔下鞭子，一把将迪克翻过来大力操弄。他的眼睛几乎被欲望烧红，他已经到极限了，再不射他也要跟着一起疯掉。“操你！母狗！怀孕好不好！生狗崽好不好！迪克！给我生孩子好不好！”  
“主人！主人啊啊！我要给主人生狗崽！给主人生孩子！”迪克手脚并用缠紧提姆，后穴用力吞吃着提姆的阴茎，几乎要把囊袋也吞进去，“提米！提米！我要！我爱你！提米！啊，啊，主人，主人，啊啊，主人我要尿了！到了！呜啊啊啊——”  
马眼处的塞子是空心的，提姆看着迪克的阴茎涨大，透明的前液从塞子顶端争先恐后流出，滴滴答答流了一床单。迪克尖叫着，身体抽搐，爽到翻了白眼，舌头伸在外面流出大量的唾液，眼泪哭了满脸。提姆拔下塞子，套弄几下，在迪克后穴里用力操了好几下，一口咬上他的侧颈，射了迪克一肚子精液。  
“给你，母狗。”他说，舔了舔他咬出来的齿痕。“好好收下。”  
迪克被他的套弄刺激得尖叫着射出好几股精液，最后一下瘫倒在提姆怀里不动了。  
“迪克，还听得见吗？”提姆从射精的余韵里恢复过来，轻轻拍了拍迪克的脸颊，“亲爱的，还醒着吗？”  
“……我快死了……”迪克过了好久才气若游丝说出这句话。  
“可是你喜欢。”  
“……”迪克不予置否，这的确是他喜欢的，说起来要是做少了不满足的还是他。  
“迪克，我们商量个事。”提姆给他换了个舒服的姿势，让他侧躺过来，给他按摩腰和膝盖。“我明年就毕业了。”  
“嗯，我知道，然后呢？”  
“收养个孩子怎么样。”他亲了亲迪克，舔了舔他的嘴唇，“跟你姓。”  
“你在嫌我真的生不出来还是怎么样，而且虽然我挺喜欢孩子，但还没迫切希望有个孩子，。”  
“不过我看你想让飞翔的格雷森传承下去想的都快无性繁殖了。”  
“那我想要个男孩。”  
“嗯。”  
“我要叫他托马斯。”  
“好。”  
“我要让他学怎么当空中飞人。”  
“行。”  
“然后让他跟杰森拜师学艺。”  
“你等等。”  
看着提姆一脸错愕的表情，迪克哈哈笑了起来。  
“不着急，提米。”他回吻过去，“不着急，只要不被蝙蝠侠劫走当罗宾。”  
“你这么一说我也害怕了。”  
“达米安还能坚持几年。”迪克在他怀里找了个舒服的位置，闭上眼睛，“那么，我要先睡一会儿，晚餐我想吃披萨，双份料的。”


End file.
